User blog:XXK1rbyF4nB0y69Xx/Diancie and Latios: RobloxStar Saga part 1: Primarina's voice stolen
In the PC... The Pokémon of Box 5 welcomes the ambassador from The BeanBean Kingdom to their leader: Primarina Ambassador: I wish to improve my kingdom's ties with this PC. I bring a gift from Queen Bean. ---- Her helper brought the gift to Primarina but a poof of green gas came out of it and it was on Primarina's face. ---- Ambassador: Eeyah ha ha ha ha. ---- The ambassador was actually the evil bean witch Cackletta and her helper was Fawful. Everyone in Box 5 evacuated Primarina's Castle and the green gas was absorbed by Fawful's vacuum helmet. Primarina ends up fainting Cackletta: Eeyah ha ha ha ha. ---- Darkness falls over Box 5 as Cackletta and Fawful travel back to the BeanBean kingdom. Meanwhile near Anthian city, Latios is doing Diancie's laundry as they got their house last week (Their trainer (A.K.A. Me) bought a house for them for more bonding time) ---- Flareon: EMERGENCY SITUATION!!!11one Latios: Yo, what happened? Flareon: Did'cya see Box 5's Courier? Latios: Not a sight. ---- Flareon runs into the house while Latios continues The house has two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. Flareon heads the bathroom as he hears a familiar voice. ---- Flareon: That voice is familiar Flareon goes into the bathroom Flareon: UAAAAAAAGHHHH Flareon runs into a wall fainting in the process. ---- Diancie: Wh- what just happened? ---- Diancie wakes up Flareon with a push Flareon: Primarina... Primarina... Diancie: WHAT!? ---- Diancie gets her clothes on and Latios gets tied up in the process In Primarina's room, Serperior with cool shades comes to the incident while Primarina and other Pokémon panicking Diancie rushes to the room but stops due to Serperior throwing Latios in the process Serperior: WHA... WHO JUST BUMPED INTO ME!? WHOEVER DID THIS WILL HAVE TO FIGHT ME! ---- Serperior fights Diancie who does not want to fight her but fights anyway Serperior's stats LVL: 2 HP: 20 ATK: 3 DEF: 5 SPD: 2 EXP: 0 Diancie's stats LVL: 1 HP: 20 BP: 10 DEF: 5 SPD: 3 EXP: 0 Crit Chance: 5% Serperior's attacks: Solar beams at players Diancie's Attack (Solo (for now)): Rock Throw: deals 2 DMG, Attack increases if "A" is pressed at the right time. Latias will also do a tutorial about battling DiancieSoloRockThrow 4 DMG to Serperior Serperior used Solar Beam, missed DiancieSoloRockThrow 4 DMG to Serperior Serperior used Solar Beam, 2 DMG to Diancie DiancieSoloRockThrow CRITICAL HIT! 12 DMG Done! Battle ends Serperior: Oh, it's you two! Sorry, I thought you were someone else Latias: SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED! CACKLETTS STOLE PRIMARINA'S VOICE... ---- Primarina starts speaking in a language that explode Diancie: OH MY GOD!!!11one Latias: AND REPLACED THEM WITH EXPLOSIVE VOCABULARY!!!11one Diancie: What!? THEN I'LL GET HER VOICE BACK! ---- Later at Frolass' lab... Frolass: and... done! This Flying Poké-Cruise should get you to the BeanBean kingdom in no time! Diancie: Sweet! Blaziken: Ehhh... take this luggage... and this. ---- Diancie got 1000 PokéDollars Diancie: Thanks! Ampharos: Take these. They'll help Diancie got 10 Potions and 10 Revives Ampharos: Good luck! Diancie: Thanks! I'll need it! Serperior: I'm piloting this thing! Diancie: Sure, go ahead Latios: Eh... I'm... just gonna... stay at home... Greninja: Oh no, you're following them! ---- Greninja throws Latios in front the Flying Poké-Cruise grabbing Latios with a robotic hand from the Flying Poké-Cruise Taking off to the BeanBean kingdom To be Continued... Category:Blog posts